waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rita/Gallery
Images of Rita from Oliver & Company. ''Oliver & Company Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1458.jpg|Rita sleeping oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1658.jpg|Rita waking up oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1661.jpg|"Cut it out, you two." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1670.jpg|Rita checking the "loot": "Fagin's not gonna be too happy about this." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1676.jpg|"So, Francis, you got the food, right?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1687.jpg|The gang upset with Francis' mistake Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.jpg|Rita and the gang having their dinner served by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg|Rita eating a hot dog Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.jpg|Rita and the gang spooked Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1844.jpg|"Well, what is it?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1865.jpg|Rita discovering Oliver: "Cool it, guys. It's just a cat." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1876.jpg|Rita and the gang surrounding Oliver: "Now, how'd you find this place, cat?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1886.jpg|Rita silencing Tito with a kick: "Shut up, Tito!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|Rita and the gang checking out Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1932.jpg|Rita smiling and winking at Oliver: "Relax, kid." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1941.jpg|Rita listening to the gang mock Dodger's "monster" story oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1948.jpg|"I kind of like those burning eyes." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1991.jpg|"Oh, what a bunch of overgrown..." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1993.jpg|Rita accidentally hit on the head by Tito oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.jpg|"All right. That's it." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1998.jpg|Rita joining the dog pile fight Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2018.jpg|Dogpile! Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg|Rita and the gang welcoming their master, Fagin home Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2040.jpg|The gang is glad Fagin is home Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.jpg|Rita and the gang upset over Roscoe and DeSoto's arrival Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2140.jpg|Rita and Dodger upset with Roscoe and DeSoto's arrival oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2367.jpg|Rita disgusted by Roscoe's flirting Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2548.jpg|Rita and the gang frightened after DeSoto destroys their stuff Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2572.jpg|Rita and the gang protecting Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg|"Run along, Roscoe. Your master's calling." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2602.jpg|Rita and the gang still protecting Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2669.jpg|Rita and the gang watching Fagin go to his chair Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2683.jpg|Rita and the gang sad for Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2686.jpg|Rita and the gang coming to Fagin so as to cheer him up oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2719.jpg|Rita bringing Fagin's cover Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2729.jpg|Rita and Francis covering Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2752.jpg|Rita and the rest of the gang sad for Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2774.jpg|Rita and the rest of the gang glad that Fagin is happy and okay Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2824.jpg|Rita and the gang glad about Fagin accepting Oliver with them oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2846.jpg|Rita going to her bed oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2936.jpg|Rita smiling and listening to Fagin's story in her bed Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3050.jpg|Rita sleeping while Oliver runs to sleep with Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3053.jpg|Rita waking up and noticing Oliver running to sleep with Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3092.jpg|Rita smiling at this event oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg|Rita going back to sleep Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Rita, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter through traffic Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.jpg|Rita, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter away from traffic Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg|Rita, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3290.jpg|"We gotta clean you up, child, and give you some on-the-job training." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3298.jpg|Rita singing "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3320.jpg|Rita, Oliver, and the gang dancing on the streets in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3351.jpg|Rita and the gang crossing the street in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3397.jpg|Rita and the gang growling at a vicious alley dog who was chasing Oliver while Rita sings "Streets of Gold Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3407.jpg|Rita and the gang finding Oliver's "barking" amusing a bit in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3408.jpg|Rita, Oliver, and the gang moving on oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3443.jpg|Rita with Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg|Rita, Oliver, and the gang executing Dodger's plan oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3747.jpg|"Where's the kid?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3779.jpg|"What are we gonna do, Dodge?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4453.jpg|Rita and the gang with Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4455.jpg|"Where's the kid?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4475.jpg|"Guys, we can't let the kid take the heat for us." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5006.jpg|Rita and the gang sneaking into the house while Francis distracts Winston oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5049.jpg|"Huh, this place looks pretty nice. I mean, how bad off could it be here?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5227.jpg|"Excuse me, uh, sister. Who's Rex?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5232.jpg|Rita scolded at by Georgette Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5315.jpg|Rita and the gang's stealth mode in Georgette's room Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5338.jpg|Rita and the gang watching Oliver sleep on his pillow oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5342.jpg|"Look at him, Dodger. Honey, let's just forget the whole thing." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5367.jpg|Rita escaping through the fire escape oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5452.jpg|Rita confused about Oliver's behavior oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5553.jpg|"We never should've took him, Dodger." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5596.jpg|Rita and the gang sad to see Oliver leave Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5606.jpg|Rita and the gang sadly watching Oliver leave Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5664.jpg|Rita and the gang watching Fagin going to his chair after coming back in oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6380.jpg|Rita worried about Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6426.jpg|Rita, Fagin, and the gang meeting Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6755.jpg|Rita and everyone else to the rescue Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6832.jpg|"Francis!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6930.jpg|Rita and the company sneaking into Sykes' warehouse Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6940.jpg|Rita and the gang surprised at Georgette's screaming Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|Rita and the company spotted by 1 of Sykes' security cameras Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7003.jpg|Rita, Oliver, and the gang watching Jenny and Sykes Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7129.jpg|Rita and everyone else with Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7134.jpg|Rita trying to chew the ropes off of Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg|Rita and the company about to be rescued by a crane oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7226.jpg|Rita and the company saved by a crane 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7239.jpg|Rita and the company saved by a crane 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg|Rita and the company falling after Sykes destroys the crane's controls oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7263.jpg|Rita and the company sliding and unfortunately ending up in front of Sykes and his dogs Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg|Rita and the company rescued by Fagin 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg|Rita and the company rescued by Fagin 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg|Rita and the company rescued by Fagin 3 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7366.jpg|Rita and the company rescued by Fagin 4 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|Rita and the company rescued by Fagin 5 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Rita and the company rescued by Fagin 6 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7397.jpg|Rita and the company growling at their enemies Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7555.jpg|Rita and the gang shocked at the sight of a train approaching their way Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7559.jpg|Rita and the company driven to safety by Tito Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7607.jpg|Rita and the company driven back down to safety 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7611.jpg|Rita and the company driven back down to safety 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7688.jpg|Rita and the gang accepted as Jenny's new best friends Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7748.jpg|Rita and the company at Jenny's birthday party oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7760.jpg|Rita and Francis at Jenny's birthday party Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7875.jpg|Rita and the gang giving birthday gifts to Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7881.jpg|Jenny thanking Rita and the gang for the gifts Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7982.jpg|Rita saying goodbye to Oliver: "Hey, see ya 'round, kid." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7992.jpg|Rita and the gang catching up with Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8106.jpg|Rita and Dodger singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8112.jpg|Rita and the gang singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8122.jpg|Rita and the gang singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8153.jpg|Rita pulling Dodger away from some female dogs he and Tito are checking out in "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8172.jpg|Rita and the gang singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise 3 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8176.jpg|Rita and the gang hopping into Fagin's scooter while still singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8177.jpg|Rita and the gang landing into Fagin's scooter in "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8181.jpg|Rita and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home while still singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8183.jpg|Rita and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home through traffic while still singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise ''House of Mouse House of Mouse - the jungle book meet oliver & company.jpg|Rita seen during the intro Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries